


break a leg, she said

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Good Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 20: perform
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	break a leg, she said

“Lila?”

Lila turned around, glancing at the pretty new scriptwriter. She was standing nervously, twirling her auburn hair around her finger.  _ Marinette’s friend _ , Lila remembered belatedly. Marinette was a lucky girl, to have a friend like that. To be out of the closet so easily. 

“Yes?” She had to go out on stage in a few minutes. Lila peeked around the edge of the curtain again. 

“Break a leg,” Alya said, before fleeing back to the costumer’s room. Lila blinked, stunned. 

_ That was…  _ odd. 

“Lila, that’s your cue,” Sabrina hissed, and Lila sauntered onto stage easily. It was a good thing she was such a good actress. Anyone lesser would surely be distracted by a pretty girl wishing them luck. 

She was brought back into reality by the cheers of the audience, still holding her final pose. She relaxed, slipping off the stage to change out of her stuffy dress. 

“You did amazing, Lila,” Marinette said, reaching up to help Lila unlace her corset. “Of course, Alya is totally not alone waiting outside, and I’m definitely not telling you how gay she is.”

Lila nodded happily and rushed outside, ignoring Marinette’s squawk to stay still so she could retrieve the costume. As promised, Alya was leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“Lila!” Alya jumped, blushing. “Um, willyougooutwithme?”

“Sure,” Lila said, her bravado fading as Alya nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose in the cutest gesture she’d ever seen. “Yes? Very much yes.”

Alya beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
